Krittain Major
A mish-mash of dreary swamps, misty marshes, spiny be-scraggled forests, and rocky, weatherbeaten heights set upon land that would otherwise be tolerable, Krittain Major is one of the three habitable orbs in a star system strewn with asteroids and planetoids, each more macabre than the next. It has the most agreeable atmosphere of the lot, but even that is marked by an ever-present pall, as if it is going to rain at a moment's notice. The air has a damp coldness to it, and the clouds only part sporadically to allow undiffused sunlight. When the clouds do disperse, one is confronted with the sight of a dozen moons (at least) orbitting the planet, which cause extensive tidal mayhem. Landmass-to-water ratio is rather balanced, but most of the land is untenable. The Krits have mastered water travel, and have even gone so far as to build starships on waterborne facilities. Lansdowne Loch is indeed the largest such facility in Krittain, with starships built on the water in a huge fjord lined and equipped with derricks, shops, and warehouses. Demography The populace of this morose place are all descendents of outlaws, riff-raff, pirates, convicts, and refugees. Most are Human or Near Human, with the occasional other "exotic" species thrown in for good measure. It has been said that other species will find "extreme" planets like Mustafar much more stimulating than the paltry constantcy of Krittain. For most Humans, who in particular have known not much else, this suits them fine. Inhabitants can trace their lineage as far back as 3,900 BBY, during the days of the Jedi Civil War that scattered millions from their homes as whole star systems changed hands in the span of only a few years. The system may have been inhabited prior to this, but no known records have been kept. Some speculate that Humans and Near Humans here are from the time of Xim the Despot in 25,000 BBY, but this is regarded as unlikely. Cities Braemar is the capital, but one of the smaller cities, on Krittain Major. It is built around the fiefdom of the Braemar family, which long has been an influential power and source of justice in such a lawless history. Krittain's largest city, Lansdowne, is a well-balanced mix of residential, commercial, and industrial districts. It is on the shore of an impressive lake called Lansdowne Loch, and is home to several transportation-related services. Most mining and processing interfaces through Spittsbury, which has become heavily-industrialized and mechanized. Health ratings are far from optimum among the residents, but they press on in their meager livelihoods. Blechley is the Krittish attempt at a garden district, with more focus paid towards an idyllic environment. It is rather casual and quiet, with most of the population being retirees and traditional families. Business & Industry Most of the technology base on Krittain Major is "old world'ish", having been obtained through trade, reclamation, or developed by hand on a very small scale. The Krittish have managed to advance their culture to a point where it is economically feasible, but not lucrative. Their wares are known for being very hardy and robust, and in a way, specialized, but not particularly full-featured. To better serve (and protect) their lifestyles, they built up a network of "tethered" asteroids, satellites, shields, and repulsor-wells over the years. They've also become quite good fabricators of machinery and engineering feats, but again, don't produce them on any significant scale. Krittish are known for their gardens and horticultural endeavours, since it takes an enormous amount of effort to get anything that isn't native to grow in such dreary conditions. Companies on Krittain Major include: *The Union News Service *Triumph Tachtronics *Aston Aerospace Group *Hixam Sidney Design Category:CDU Planets Category:Non-coded planets